A Surprise For Wanderer!
by ThatOneQuirkyFangirl
Summary: Ian thinks that Wanda deserves something for being so helpful, what on earth, or any other planet, will our lovable Host gang come up with? :D
1. The Thought

**A/N This is after the end of the book, this is really short, but hopefully it's just the beginning! **

Ian's POV

Well life in the caves has returned to normal, well if you consider humans and souls living together as normal anyway. Jared and Melanie were finally reunited, and I had my precious and gentle Wanderer with me. I sighed. Wanderer, she always did so much for us humans, who once tried to murder her and torture her. I couldn't repress my shudder. I wish there was some way I could repay her for all she has done. Whenever I bring this up with her she shakes her head and says that she has all she wants, living with the people she loves is payback enough. But I disagree; there must be _something_ I could do to make her know that we all appreciate her. I decided to bring this up with Melanie. Despite my prior thoughts, Melanie and I turned out to be rather good friends, I guess we bonded over our admiration for Wanda.

"You know she doesn't like unnecessary attention placed on herself," Melanie said chewing a hard roll. We were eating and early breakfast so we could start on the fields early. My Wanderer was still asleep, so I used to time to device my plan.

"I know, but there must be something, anything really, that could prove to her that she's wanted here."

"Well," Jared said, joining our conversation while holding hands with Melanie "I think I have an idea that will do that and more!" He grinned triumphantly, I was suddenly very eager to know what he was planning.

**A/N Well that's it! Would you guys like me to continue? I probably will anyways, hahaha! If you leave a review I will give you a virtual hug! Come on, you know you want one!**


	2. The Plan!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this update has taken so long, I've had school and softball and John Cena lost at WrestleMania . . . Okay enough with my pitiful excuses, on to the story!**

**Ian's Point of View**

"How about we have a surprise get together, with just us and her close friends, like Lily, Wes and Jeb?" Jared said, a smile on his face.

"We could each get her a present, you know, something small but still shows our appreciation." Melanie suggested. I felt myself smile and nod. This was going to be perfect!

"It shouldn't have too many people though," I said in a gentle voice. "You know how Wanda is uncomfortable with what she deems unnecessary attention." Wanda would be absolutely flustered if we were to hold a large event for her. I saw Jared and Mel nod, a look of concentration on their faces. I was slightly worried, what in the universe was I going to get Wanderer to show her how much I appreciated her? The sight of Jamie talking animatedly to Wanda as they walked over towards us interrupted our thoughts. Wanda's eyes gray and silver eyes twinkled with admiration for the boy who may as well be her brother.

"Hey guys! What are you guys chatting so secretly about?" Jamie asked in a joking tone. Before me and Mel could even open our mouths Jared lied smoothly.

"Just complaining out our serious lack of edible food," he said nodding down to his soup and stale roll.

"We'll have to go raiding soon," My Wanderer said sitting next to me while grabbing my hand. Her hand was so petite and fragile. The kind of hand that made you feel as if you could break it just by looking at it the wrong way. She squeezed my hand gently though I knew she was putting a larger amount of force into then she used to in Melanie's body. I carefully squeezed her hand back, she knew I hated the thought of her raiding even though we've done it a hundred times already.

"We don't have to go that soon," I gazed at Wanda adoringly, then turned to Jared. "Having Wanderer around has made us spoiled." We laughed quietly then fell into a comfortable silence. Jamie continued talking excitedly to Wanda and the rest of us.

"Guess what?" Jamie asked but before we could respond he continued. "Aunt Maggie said that I'm almost ready to stop going to her classes! Then I can work like the rest of you all day instead of being coped up in that dreadful classroom!" I saw Mel and Wanda look at each other, I knew that neither of them liked the thought of Jamie growing older. Jared on the other hand chuckled at his enthusiasm.

When we finished eating Jamie went back to his 'dreadful class' while Melanie and Jared went to go work in the fields. I took Wanda's hand and led her to the part of the kitchen where we made bread. I began kneading the dough and turned to Wanda and found her doing the same. After a few minutes she spoke up, her tone suspicious.

"You're awfully quiet today," eyeing me with uncertainty.

"Am I?" I responded, preoccupied, I still had no clue of what I was supposed get for Wanderer. I could almost feel her skepticism in the air, letting it drop, for now. Once we finish and manage to get the sticky dough of our skin we walked hand in hand through a tunnel, on our way back to our room. Once we arrived I pulled her into a hug, hoping to distract her.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked after a long moment of silence. I gave her an answer that wasn't entirely false.

"I missed you; we've been separated all day." This seemed to be answer enough for her. She leaned her head up and I ducked down a little to compensate for our varying heights. She stared into my eyes before saying, "I've missed you too. " Then sje gave me a gentle and very sweet kiss. I sighed and brought her on our bed, holding her tightly. What was I supposed to give the kindest and most selfless person in the world?

**Okay so I know I'm evil and took FOREVER with that update, it was still short, but longer than the last one! Thanks for all the people who reviewed and/or put me on story alert, you're the reason I made this update! *Hands amazing people virtual cookies* Review! :D **


	3. The Gifts

**Okay so I know I have NO excuse why this chapter took so long . . . I kept feeling guilty for putting it off, which made me put it off even longer . . . It was a vicious cycle. Thank you to EVERY single one of you who has read/reviewed/story alerted, I want to apologize for taking forever! I'm sorry! You guys are amazing and I can't believe I took so long to update . . . Sorry! 3**

**Ian's P.O.V.**

We planned to throw the mini appreciation party tomorrow. This meant that somehow we had to get her presents, and make the decorations, without going on another raid. Let's just say that it was a _very_ difficult task. Luckily, we've been on so many raids that we have a lot of 'unnecessary' supplies. Such as paper and paints, string and beads, and even a high tech camera that prints out full color, high definition pictures at the bottom of the camera. We planned to throw the party in the game room, seeing as it's the only room that isn't visited frequently. Doc, Jeb and Jared were in charge of the decorating, while Lily and Sunny were in charge of getting enough food for the event. Melanie and Jamie already knew what they were making for my Wanderer and now all they had to do was finish their presents.

I was currently sitting in the game room while Melanie and Jamie were working on their presents, and I could hear Jeb and Jared bickering over the decorations.

"Why would we put something in the door way, Jeb? That would just give the surprise away!" Jared said, annoyed.

"Well it's better than covering the floor with the paper!" Jeb argued back.

It was Wanda's turn in the kitchen with Lily and Lucinda, which was why we all gathered while she was away. I turned my head to see Jamie biting his lip, trying to fit the intricate beads onto the almost invisible fish line string. He claimed that we was making bracelets with a matching necklace for her, I knew Wanda would love it, just because he spent so much time on it.

"How come I didn't know that Wanda's favorite color was blue?" Jamie asked when he finally got the small ice blue bead on the line.

"Because," Melanie responded. "You never asked her, and nor did you spend a year sharing her thoughts!" Melanie said with a chuckle, though she glance quickly at me and I saw her cheeks flush a little. As if Wanda's favorite color was somehow embarrassing and personal.

Mel directed her next question to me, "So what are you making for her?" She didn't look at me, because she was working on her gift for Wanda. She was drawing and painting a picture of herself and Wanda laughing. Mel explained to me how, before the invasion, when she wasn't running around outside, she always use to use her father's paints and do portraits of her family. She said she wasn't very good but her work in front of her proved otherwise.

"Ian?" she asked, since I didn't give her an answer.

"I honestly have no idea, what to get her." I answered truthfully, before I could say more, Sunny ran up to us with a camera and said, "Smile!" while simultaneously clicking the button. The picture came out and Sunny solemnly put it into her folder. She told us of how she loved to take pictures before Kyle rescued her, or kidnapped, depending on your point of view. Sunny had been running around for a good half an year with that camera attached to her side.

"Hey, Sunny?" I asked after she looked back up at us. "What do you do with all of the photos you take?"

She blushed and looked down, "Nothing really, I just kind of put them in my folders and put them in my room."

This gave me a tremendous idea. "Do you think that I could perhaps take a few?" I asked, hope very clear in my voice.

"Of course!" She said happily. "I've been taking so many; I've been wanting to share them with someone!" I got up and followed her as we walked into a tunnel. This was going to be the best present ever.

**Wanda's P.O.V.**

There has been something strange going around in these caves. I felt as if everyone around me has been keeping secrets from me, but I knew that was silly, considering I was friends with almost everyone in these small caves. I would walk into a room and all of a sudden Melanie or Jared would stop mid-word and start new and sort of trivial conversations. But of course I was just being paranoid. Every time Ian saw me, his eyes would still light up, and Mel and Jared continued to joke about how small looking I was, and Jamie would still run up to me and explain his whole day to me.

After I finished prying the sticky bread dough off my hands and arms, I decided to go meet up with Ian. I was walking towards the fields, when I saw him taking to Sunny animatedly until he saw me. I was incredibly happy that Sunny finally didn't seem scared of humans, and could stand being away from Kyle when Kyle had to do some of the tougher chores. I wasn't exactly aware that Ian and Sunny were friends though, this too brought me joy and I smiled as I approached them.

"Oops, well I'm going to go fine my- I mean Kyle, bye Wanderer by Ian!" Sunny said quickly and darted down the tunnels, looking for her protector.

"What were you two discussing?" I asked, still smiling, though I felt a flicker or emotion at the thought of Ian being with another soul. Anger? No, jealousy? Now why on earth should I be jealous of Sunny and Ian talking? Human emotions never ceased to confuse me.

"Oh we were just discussing some of Sunny's hobbies." He replied his arms slipping around me.

"Oh, okay." I responded.

"Wanda?" he asked looking at me like he could read my thoughts. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"No- I well, yeah kind of. I mean, do you feel as if something strange is going on around in the caves, kind of, I don't know, secretive?" I finally got out.

"What?" He looked at me curiously. "I haven't noticed anything amiss, though I _really_ think we need to rearrange our work schedules." He said as he kissed me gently and tightened our embrace.

I really was being paranoid, then, wasn't I? Of course, nothing was going on behind my back. Why was I worried about anything in the first place? We walked back into our rooms, and Ian seemed happier and less worried than I deemed him in previous nights. Oh well, there was always time to worry about conspiracies in the morning, I thought as I snuggled closer into Ian and drifted to sleep.

**Okay, so I really am super sorry that I took so long! I'm evil, I know! Sorry! Thank you to everyone who has read my story, you guys are seriously just perfectly amazing! 3 **


	4. The Party

**Okay, I'm officially the worst story updater ever! Gah, I'm so sorry! From now on, before I post a story, I will have written it all out first, because I SERIOUSLY suck at updates! Oh and I love you! This will be the last chapter because I seriously suck at updating and I feel terrible for making you wait!**

**Wanderer's P.O.V.**

The bright light that signified morning filtered in from the cracks on the ceiling and woke me up. I stirred a bit, and turned to bury my face into Ian's chest. I soon found out that Ian wasn't asleep next to me, nor was he anywhere in this room. This puzzled me, as I always woke up before Ian, and on those rare mornings that he woke up before me, I could always find him in the room either getting dressed or waiting for me to awaken. Where are on earth, or anywhere else in the universe, could he be?

I quickly got dressed and got ready to leave our room, maybe I could find Mel or Jared and they could explain to me what was going on. Apparently it was still early, which was why I didn't see as many people and I usually did while walking through the caves. After about twenty minutes of useless searching I still couldn't find Ian, Jared, _or_ Mel. I sighed in exasperation and sat down in the kitchen, taking a quick break before I would start frantically searching again. Just then I saw Jamie walking toward me calmly, with a wide smile plastered on his face. I automatically reached out toward him to give him a hug.

"Hey Jamie! What are you so happy about?" I asked him with a smiling creeping on my face as well. It made me feel so ecstatic to see Jamie happy.

"Oh, nothing. Well actually me, Jared and Mel want to play a game of soccer in the game room. Will you please play with us?" He asked innocently. A little too innocently, I was already suspicious.

I opened my mouth about to inform him that I have lost Ian and should really start looking for him again, but he gave me this look that he always used on me to get what he wanted.

"Please, Wanda?" He said, holding out the word please.

"Fine." I said, knowing that I'd never be able to deny him anything.

As he led me to the room I noticed that I didn't see any of my usual friends in the caves. No Jeb or Lily. Maybe they were playing too? Then why wouldn't Jamie mention that? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Jamie had come to a stop. I gave him a questioning look when he said, "Ladies first."

"Jamie, what in the worl-" My breath caught. As I walked into the room I saw a small group of my closest friends all together with big grins on their faces. The room was decorated in purple and silver streamers that hung from the ceilings and around the edges of the floors. There was a large plank of wood that appeared to be used as a table. It had many different types of food on it, all of the special food items that we would get to eat the night of a raid. I realized that they were all staring at me, and that I was supposed to be reacting. I floundered around in my mind trying to figure out how to close my mouth and make literate sentences come out of it. I managed to mouth the word "what?" which was quite an achievement considering the circumstances.

Ian, oh there he was, took pity on me and grabbed me by the hand and said in a very loud and happy tone, "Surprise! We've arranged this little get together to tell you how much we truly love and appreciate you!"

Wait so this was for _me?_

"Thank you, but you _truly_ didn't have to do this." I managed after several failed attempts.

"We know which is exactly why we did it!" Ian responded with a grin. Jamie then took my hand and pulled me to the table where we all sat down to eat the delicacies that had been prepared. Jamie was to my left next to Mel and Jared and Ian was to my right. Across from me were Jeb, Lily, Doc, Sunny and Kyle. I sent a questioning glance to Ian then looked at the food. He answered my unspoken question with a look towards Sunny. She looked like she was glowing with pride as she was sitting more or less on Kyle's lap. Kyle who, Ian told me, was just as in love with Sunny as he once was with Jodie, maybe even more. I was very impressed that Sunny went on a raid for the first time. I felt myself swelling with pride, Sunny was a relatively young soul and I felt like a proud older sister.

The atmosphere was warm and I felt as if everything was glowing, we ate food and told stories and jokes. Never once did the conversation or the laughter break, it was a very surreal moment when I realized that my new family loved me as much as I loved them.

After about three hours, just as I finished listening to Sunny tell the story of how I got the name 'Rides The Beast', Jamie suddenly exclaimed, "It's time for presents!"

I blushed; did they really get me presents? That was so heartwarming and thoughtful that I felt a tear starting to form in my eye. "You didn't have to-"  
>"Save it Wanda," Mel interrupted. "We love you and we spent a lot of time on these so suck it up and accept them with grace." She winked at me.<p>

"Thanks you guys, really for everything." I managed to finally say.

"Open mine first! Open mine first!" Jamie said bouncing excitedly. He held out a blue heart shaped package for me.

"Of course!" I said with a smile. I took the package and began to tear away at the paper. Underneath it was a wooden box carved in the shape of a heart, with a hinge on the side of it. I opened the box to reveal that there were two beautiful beaded ice blue bracelets and a matching necklace with a lovely heart pendant.  
>"Oh Jamie! These are absolutely beautiful! Did you make this yourself?" I all but squealed.<p>

"Yep!" He said smiling proudly, and went to help me put on my gift.

"Thank you so much, words can't even express how much I love it!"

Jamie hugged me tightly obviously gleeful at my reaction.

"Okay, okay! Mel's next!" Jamie said.  
>She walked over to behind a large rock, and slipped out something that she had hidden there. When she handed it to me, I could see that it was a painting. It depicted a scene of me and Mel laughing together holding each other's hand. I knew she could paint, I knew her every thought, but it's quite different to see something so beautiful and well done in person, then in just a memory. I felt a tear slip from my eye.<p>

"Oh, Mel!" I got out before I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much sister." I whispered in her hair.

"Oh come on Wanda, don't get all gushy on me, now, you still have Ian's to receive!" She said though I could tell by her grin that she was touched.

"Here you go, love." He said and handing me a think brown package. I tore of the paper and saw a leather cover with the words, "We'll always be family." I opened up the book to see a picture of everyone in the cave. The next picture was one of me and Ian. I carefully flipped the pages seeing picture after picture of me with everyone I loved. And besides each picture was a brief description written by the person in the picture. _Everyone_ was in it. Even Maggie and Shannon had written something kind. The last picture was an image of me, Ian, Jamie, Mel and Jared all hugging each other close. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Wanda?" Ian asked worriedly.

"Thank you. It's perfect I-" Then I found myself in Ian's arms. When I finally stopped crying I couldn't help but grin like a crazy person.

"Thank you guys, so much, I've never had anything like you guys, and I just love you so much." This led to all of us embracing again. But that was okay. I was perfectly content being surrounded by the warmth of everyone I loved.

**Well that's it! I can't believe I took so long to update! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love each and every single person who has reviewed, subscribed, faved, or read! Thank you so much! It really means the world to me! A special shout out to ****Bloodredfirefly**** who reviewed to every single chapter. You guys all are amazing, virtual hugs and cookies for all!**


End file.
